To the Briar Patch
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Azula is sentenced by the Spirit of Justice to re-live the same night over and over after Azula mentions a specific night she's "afraid of" That is if you count Azula taking Ty Lee's virginity as a fear.
1. Re-Live The Night

I'm the Earthbender for the Ember Island Eel Hounds and my prompts are: (object) table, (character) Ozai, (restriction) Must interact/feature all five senses. _Mild Smut due to time constraints. I'm sorry._ Word Count: 1,443 words

The Spirit of Justice stood tall and proud in front of Azula, who he could read would only show the proper respect that was due to a spirit of his importance if he took the shape of her father, Ozai, and thus he spoke in his voice and took his image to pass down sentence unto this wicked bender who had helped make the world a miserable place for so many.

"You stand accused of bringing sorrow to the innocent, destruction to the helpless and death to the weak. What say you in your defense?" His voice boomed in his eternal hall of sentence with the roughness that was part of Ozai's voice, the spirit making a perfect impersonation of the Phoenix King to the way he moved his hands as he read Azula her long list of crimes.

"Oh, Great Spirit of Justice!" Azula went down on her knees and pleaded with her hands in front of her slammed together tightly in a pleading manner "I admit my guilt and I beg of you. Please sentence me to anything but to re-live the third night I spent on Ember Island after I killed the Avatar. I could not tolerate to re-live that dreadful night, not even if I had all the strength in both the human and the spiritual world"

"Why can't you re-live that night?" The Spirit pondered, the night inaccessible to him by the mere stress that the mere thought of that night brought to Azula's mind "What happened on that night that is so dreadful to you?"

"I can't even begin to tell you, Oh, Great Spirit!" Azula tried flattery, sweating in fear as she spoke "That night haunts me and makes my skin crawl just to remember it. I cannot bear the thought of having to re-live it over and over again. Give me your worst punishment. It'll be nothing compared to that night!" At the realization of what she just said, Azula covered her mouth in fear of what she just revealed to the Spirit.

"Well, then: It is in my own essence to give the proper punishment to all crimes committed" The Spirit raised his hand and brought forth a portal into existence "If there is no punishment worse than that night, then that night you shall re-live for eternity!"

Azula cried in anguish as the portal swallowed her whole and the spirit, pleased with his work went on to continue his duty of judging and punishing all those whose crimes had gone unpunished.

It was until Azula recognized her surroundings as her room in the Royal Palace in Ember Island that she chuckled and said to herself quoting the old adagio for people who had all the power and yet still failed in their purpose 'And yet for all his wings, he still was drowned'

As if on cue, Ty Lee knocked shyly at her door and saw herself in "Azula" her voice was shaky as she approached her princess "I never thought you'd have such feelings for me"

Azula smiled at this, as she had the original moment, and said what she had said back all those days ago; a lifetime ago it seemed.

"I never did either, but seeing you fool around and surrounded by those boys just made me realize that maybe the problem was me in a way" Azula said to herself 'Hell, I kissed a boy in an attempt to get things straight. Turns out I'm more bent than my fire'

Ty Lee approached her further and came within arm reach of Azula "I am honored by what you feel and I must say that I'm not opposed but-"

"But-" Azula had replayed this memory over and over in her head and knew just how to look to make it as convincing as it was the first time. Not too puppy-like but still a hurtful one.

"I-I" Ty Lee lacked the heart to lie about her true feelings for her Princess and pounced her, pressing her lips against Azula's. The Princess sighed against the feeling and Ty Lee used the opening to slip her tongue into Azula's mouth.

Their kiss was hot and heavy and their hands roamed each other's bodies, wandering and touching soft skin that was out in the open thanks to the light clothing that the tropical weather of Ember Island allowed.

"I want you" Azula said as she moved them to her bed, taking small steps as she guided Ty Lee "Spend the night with me, Ty Lee"

That had come out as natural as the first time, much to Azula's surprise, but it still had the effect it had that original night.

"I'll spend all my night with you if you so have me" Ty Lee swore and a small knot tied itself in Azula's stomach at the memory of Ty Lee braking that vow in The Boiling Rock.

"I'll have you…my love" Azula said as the back of Ty Lee's legs hit the Princess' bed and the both fell upon it.


	2. Sight

Ty Lee lay on the bed sweating and panting, the feeling of silk bounds around her wrists and ankles a contrast to the sweat in her skin as the heat of the night became nothing next to the heat from her body as Azula worked magic with her tongue.

Never in a million, billion years would've Ty Lee believed she would see Azula kneeling, but as her beloved Princess' head was between her head like it belonged there, the Princess having to kneel on the floor to eat her out properly, Ty Lee thought that was where Azula belonged because why else would it be such a perfect sight?: Azula worked between her legs, sending unending waves pleasure throughout her body in an attempt to drive Ty Lee insane and it was all perfect in the world. A sight perfect to remind Ty Lee of her first time.


	3. Sound

'Azula ambushed me. She planned this' Ty Lee tried to think as Azula drove a fake, thick cock into her at a pace that was backbreaking and filled the air with obscene noises as flesh slapped on flesh, Azula ramming into Ty Lee faster and faster, hitting sensitive spots inside the acrobat that had her quivering with delight and screaming like a banshee every time she came.

She had lost count of how many times she came, but it was clear that Azula had set this up, for everything had been in place since Ty Lee walked into the room so that Azula could slip inside Ty Lee at the first opportunity like if she was a man taking his bride at their wedding night.

At the thought of wedding night Ty Lee felt an orgasm hit her and she collapsed into the bed. The erotic sounds that Azula coaxed out of Ty Lee turned out to be even more arousing than making love to her and emboldened by Ty Lee's cries of ecstasy Azula picked up the pace, ramming into Ty faster and faster, making their first time together anything but a dull affair.


	4. Taste

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"Azula was rough in her manners and her character could be called intimidating, but as Ty Lee worked her tongue into her Princess' core, she realized that Azula could be anything she could be called but at the end of the day she tasted sweetly and quite uniquely. A taste that Ty Lee was growing addicted to as she coaxed more and more out of Azula, working hard to please her Princess in their first time together/span/p 


	5. Touch

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"Azula's touch was masterful. Wherever her fingers touched inside Ty Lee, Ty Lee became weaker and weaker, the jolts of pleasure that ran through her body drowning the shyness that she felt at the whole thing: Her being a virgin until tonight while Azula was so experienced that her mere touch was like a whip of the electricity she wielded so easily in battle. Quite the experience for her first time/span/p 


	6. Smell

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US"The smell of sex was clear in the air. Ty Lee wondered as they lay in bed, a mass of limbs and bodies that most likely would seem impossible to untangle to any unwanted visitor, what would happen next. The smell of Azula was imprinted into her brain and would forever remind her of this night. The table in the far off corner had cinnamon-scented candles that were supposed to make the room a more romantic setting, a detail Ty Lee had honestly never thought Azula was capable of, but Ty supposed that after all this was a special occasion: You don't lose your virginity to Princess Azula every night after all./span/p 


End file.
